


[fanvid] i wanna fuck you like the lorax

by seinmit



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Nine Inch Nails, This Fandom This Song: I'm Starting 2020 Right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-04-25 09:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinmit/pseuds/seinmit
Summary: I wanna feel you from the inside.
Relationships: The Lorax/The Once-ler (The Lorax)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	[fanvid] i wanna fuck you like the lorax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowsapiens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsapiens/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Once upon a Oncelax](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238173) by [draconicsockpuppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconicsockpuppet/pseuds/draconicsockpuppet), [ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics), [Gammarad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gammarad/pseuds/Gammarad), [heartbeatstumbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbeatstumbles/pseuds/heartbeatstumbles), [mitsein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsein/pseuds/mitsein), [monday_shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monday_shoes/pseuds/monday_shoes), [notictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notictus/pseuds/notictus), [notthedevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil), [Soulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/pseuds/Soulstoned), [spookedcroon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookedcroon/pseuds/spookedcroon), [twosocksinalabcoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosocksinalabcoat/pseuds/twosocksinalabcoat). 

> Remastered just a smidge and graduating from my sock, here is a monstrosity. The ending shot is perhaps my favorite creative choice I've ever made. Many thanks to the fellow miscreants of the oncelax experience and EAD. I wouldn't have done this without you and you're going to have to live with that.
> 
> This vid was originally made as part of a Comprehensive Tumblr Experience for our beloved leader. Please click the related works link, you won't regret it.


End file.
